Der Abgesandte, Teil I
Eine neue Crew übernimmt eine cardassianische Raumstation im Orbit von Bajor. Zusammenfassung Teaser Auf dem Hauptbildschirm der [[USS Saratoga (NCC-31911)|USS Saratoga]] verfolgt die Crew des Schiffes mit, wie Locutus von Borg sich an die Sternenflottenoffiziere wendet. Er fordert sie auf, ihre Waffen zu deaktivieren und die Borg dann zu Sektor 001 zu begleiten. Sollten sie sich widersetzen, so droht er, werden sie zerstört. Sofort befiehlt der Captain des Schiffes Roten Alarm. Er fordert, dass alle Torpedoschächte geladen, und die Phaser einsatzbereit gemacht werden. Lieutenant Commander Sisko erweitert den Befehl und fordert in Position Alpha zu gehen. [[Datei:MirandaRefit.jpg|thumb|left|Die Saratoga greift die Borg an]] Gemeinsam mit den anderen Schiffen greift die Saratoga den Borgkubus an. Die erste Welle fliegt das Schiff neben der ''Melbourne''. Doch deren Phaser richten keinen großen Schaden an. Anders sieht es jedoch bei den Borg aus. Deren Phaser haben mehr Durchschlagskraft und der erste Schuss zerstört die Untertassensektion der Melbourne. Sogleich erfassen die Borg die Saratoga mit einem Traktorstrahl. Sisko befiehlt die Hilfsenergie auf die Schilde zu leiten. Nun greifen auch die ''Bellerophon'' und die ''Yamaguchi'' in den Kampf ein. Durch deren Beschuss widmen die Borg der hilflosen Saratoga nicht alle Aufmerksamkeit. Allerdings verliert das Schiff Energie aus den Schilden. Der Captain fordert die Crew auf, diese neu zu kalibrieren. Der gewünschte Erfolg bleibt aus, was einen Verlust der Schilde zur Folge hat. Anschließend schießen die Borg auf das Schiff und es kommt zu einer Explosion. Die Besatzungsmitglieder werden durch die Räume geschleudert und dabei verletzt und getötet. Folgeexplosionen sorgen für weitere Schäden. Sisko ist einer von wenigen, die auf der Brücke überleben. Er fordert einen Schadensbericht, doch niemand antwortet. Dann meldet die Computerstimme, dass der Warpkern in fünf Minuten brechen wird. Sofort befiehlt Sisko, die Zivilisten zu den Rettungskapseln zu bringen. Er selbst kämpft sich mit den wenigen Überlebenden durch das Schiff. Unterwegs fordert er sie ständig auf, sich zu den Rettungsschiffen zu begeben. Zwischendurch wird er immer wieder an die verbleibende Zeit bis zum Warpkernbruch erinnert. thumb|Sisko verliert seine Frau bei Wolf 359 Sisko läuft weiter zu seinem Quartier. Dieses ist jedoch vollkommen zerstört. Er kämpft sich durch die Trümmer und sucht seine Familie. Als erstes sieht er seinen Sohn. Der Junge lebt. Dann will er auch seine Frau retten. Mittlerweile sind nur noch drei Minuten Zeit. Benjamin gräbt sich durch die Trümmer und kommt seiner regungslos daliegenden Frau immer näher. In der Zwischenzeit trifft auch einer von Siskos Kollegen ein und will ihn holen, doch Benjamin bittet ihn, ihm zu helfen. Der Mann holt einen Tricorder hervor und scannt Jennifer, wobei er ihren Tod feststellt. Doch Benjamin kann das nicht akzeptieren. Verzweifelt versucht er sie zu befreien. Der Offizier übergibt Jake einem Fähnrich und zieht dann Sisko mit sich, der sich allerdings wehrt. Widerwillig geht Sisko in eine der Rettungskapseln, die bereits mit vielen Personen gefüllt ist. Dort findet er Jake, der in Ordnung ist. Dann setzt er sich an ein Fenster und die Kapsel wird gestartet. Sie verlässt die Saratoga und bewegt sich von dem Schiff weg. Sisko sieht nach draußen und erlebt die Zerstörung des Raumschiffes, auf dem er seine Frau zurücklassen musste. Auf dem Holodeck ist Jake beim Angeln. Sein Vater kommt zu ihm. Er setzt sich zu seinem Sohn und erkundigt sich nach dessen Erfolg, doch bisher hatte der Junge nur ein paar kleine Fische und er warf sie wieder ins Wasser. thumb|Benjamin und Jake unterhalten sich über Deep Space 9 Dann fragt Jake, ob die Beiden nicht etwas schwimmen könnten, doch Benjamin erinnert ihn daran, dass sie keine Zeit haben, da sie bald da sind. Er sieht, dass sein Sohn nicht erfreut ist über den neuen Posten. Deshalb will er ihn aufmuntern und meint, dass Bajor eine schöne Welt ist. Jake erwidert, dass er lieber auf dem Planeten selbst leben würde, als auf der Raumstation und sein Vater verspricht ihm, das sie den Planeten, von der Raumstation, die im Orbit von Bajor liegt, oft besuchen werden. Daraufhin erkundigt sich Jake nach Kindern auf der Station und Benjamin ist sich sicher, dass es dort eine Menge Kinder geben wird. Dann meldet sich der Captain des Schiffes und berichtet, dass sie nun zu Deep Space 9 kommen und in sieben Minuten andocken. Sofort machen sich Benjamin und Jake auf den Weg. Sisko beendet das Holoprogramm und beide verlassen den Raum. Im Korridor schauen sie durch eines der Fenster und sehen dort die Station, ihre neue Heimat. Akt I: Ankunft auf Deep Space 9 Das Promenadendeck der Station liegt in Trümmern. Auch die Türen lassen sich nicht öffnen. Chief O'Brien gibt sich alle Mühe, Benjamin und seinem Sohn den Zugang auf das Promenadendeck zu ermöglichen. Als die Tür schließlich offen ist, berichtet Miles, dass die Cardassianer sich auf der Station ausgetobt haben, bevor sie diese verließen. Er berichtet, dass es unter den Bajoranern vier tote gab, als diese versuchten, ihre Geschäfte zu schützen. Sofort erkundigt sich der Commander, weshalb noch nicht aufgeräumt wurde und der Chief erwidert, dass das Personal damit beschäftigt ist, die Primärsysteme am Laufen zu halten, haben die Cardassianer doch alle Bauteile von Wert mitgenommen. O'Brien sprach schon mit Major Kira über den Zustand, die Sisko als Attaché zugewiesen wurde. thumb|Das verwüstete Promenadendeck Sisko möchte wissen, was aus den Zivilisten wurde, die Geschäfte auf dem Promenadendeck hatten und der Chief erwidert, dass die Meisten alles verloren haben und es gibt nur wenige, die ihre Geschäfte wieder aufbauen wollen. Die Mehrzahl von ihnen will weg. In diesem Moment kommt ein Mönch aus dem Tempel. Er geht auf Sisko zu und heißt ihn willkommen. Er bittet ihn, in den Tempel einzutreten und teilt ihm mit, dass die Propheten ihn erwarten. Doch Sisko lehnt ab und geht weiter. Der Mönch schaut ihm nach. Dann bringt O'Brien die Siskos in ihr Quartier. Er berichtet, dass seine Frau sofort nach Kumamoto zu ihrer Mutter aufbrach, als sie ihr Quartier sah. Sofort fällt Jake auf, dass es im Quartier kein Bett, sondern nur ein Kopfkissen gibt. Der Chief will daraufhin ein Bett von der Enterprise besorgen. Und da er schon einmal beim Thema ist, berichtet der, dass Captain Picard Sisko so schnell wie möglich sehen will. Sisko weicht der Aussage aus und erkundigt sich nach den wissenschaftlichen und medizinischen Offizieren. Auch hier weiß der Chief Bescheid und entgegnet, dass diese am nächsten Tag erwartet werden. Sisko muss los. Er weist Jake an, im Quartier zu bleiben, bis er zurück ist. Der sieht unterdessen den Nahrungsreplikator und O'Brien erklärt, dass diese derzeit nicht funktionieren. Allerdings gibt es genug Notrationen und der Chief bietet an, einige davon schicken zu lassen. Der Junge ist damit gar nicht einverstanden, doch sein Vater erklärt, dass sie sich etwas einschränken müssen, bis alles in Ordnung ist. Jake akzeptiert dies und sein Vater und der Chief verlassen das Quartier. Akt II: Die Aufgabe thumb|Sisko und O'Brien auf der OPS Sisko und O'Brien begeben sich auf die OPS. Dort herrscht reges treiben. Der Chief zeigt Sisko das Büro des Präfekten, das etwas erhöht liegt. Der meint, dass dadurch alle respektvoll zu diesem aufschauen müssen. O'Brien erwidert, dass Major Kira das Büro derzeit verwendet. Dann berichtet er, dass die Temperaturregler bei 32° festhängen. Sisko schaut sich noch etwas auf der OPS um und entschließt sich dann zu Kira zu gehen. Er betritt das Büro. Kira hat eine hitzige Diskussion mit einer anderen Person über die Kommunikationsleitung. Während Sisko in der Tür steht, beendet sie das Gespräch wütend. Dann sieht sie Sisko da stehen und fährt ihn an. Der stellt sich erst einmal vor und nennt seinen Namen. Daraufhin erkundigt sich die Bajoranerin, ob er das Büro übernehmen möchte und Sisko erwidert, dass er sie erst begrüßen und danach das Büro übernehmen wollte. Allerdings ist er bereit, ihr die Reihenfolge zu überlassen. Nach der Begrüßung erkundigt sich Sisko, ob Kira ein Problem hat und die gibt offen an, dass sie der Meinung ist, die Föderation gehört nicht auf die Station. Sisko erinnert sie daran, dass die provisorische Regierung das anders sieht. Das weiß die Frau und sie gibt an, dass sie in vielen Dingen eine andere Meinung hat als die Regierung. Sie weiß auch, dass dies der Grund ist, weshalb sie diesen Posten bekam. thumb|Kira ist von Sisko nicht begeistert Dann fährt Kira fort und berichtet, dass sie ihr ganzes Leben lang für die Unabhängigkeit von Bajor kämpfte. Und kaum sind die Cardassianer weg, holt die neue Regierung die Föderation. Sisko versucht sich damit zu rechtfertigen, dass die Föderation nur helfen will. Doch Kira kennt das Argument. Sie berichtet, dass die Cardassianer 60 Jahre zuvor das Gleiche sagten. Allerdings lässt Sisko das nicht so stehen. Er berichtet, dass es sein Wunsch war, einen Bajoraner als Ersten Offizier zu haben, da er die Bajoraner und die Föderation als Partner sieht. Derhalb will er einen Weg der guten Zusammenarbeit finden. In diesem Moment wird ein Sicherheitsalarm ausgelöst. Kira schaut sich die Anzeige an und kontaktiert dann Odo. Sie erkundigt sich, ob er eine Meldung bekam, doch der berichtet, dass seine Anlagen ausgefallen sind. Sie verabreden sich an der Stelle, an dem der Alarm ausgelöst wurde. Sofort berichtet Kira Sisko, dass es in letzter Zeit Einbrüche gab. Sie will sich darum kümmern, doch sie meint, dass es nicht nötig sei, dass er sie begleite. Doch Sisko sieht dies als eine Gelegenheit und kommt mit. In einem der Geschäfte sitzt Nog und beobachtet, was auf dem Promenadendeck vor sich geht. Er fordert einen Mann im hintern Teil des Ladens auf, sich zu beeilen. Dann geht er zu diesem und fordert diesen auf, mit ihm zu kommen. Der räumt jedoch weiter fleißig die Regale aus. Doch dann lässt er sich überreden und kommt mit. Sie verlassen das Geschäft und laufen über das Promenadendeck. Die Beiden kommen allerdings nicht weit, denn Odo stellt sich ihnen in den Weg. Schnell drehen sie sich um und laufen in die Andere Richtung. Dabei rennen sie zwei Arbeiter um. Doch dann stehen plötzlich Sisko und Kira vor ihnen. Der Mann zieht eine Waffe, dreht sich zu Odo und wirft diese auf den. Sie fliegt mitten auf dessen Gesicht zu. Doch bevor sie ihn trifft, verwandelt er sein Gesicht und die Waffe fliegt durch ihn hindurch und bleibt in einem Pfosten stecken. Odos Gesicht verwandelt sich zurück. thumb|Odo fängt den Dieb Dann rennt der Mann los, doch Odo kann ihn aufhalten. Sisko zieht einen Phaser und schießt einen Warnschuss. Der Sicherheitschef ist erbost darüber und fragt, wer er sei. Kira stellt ihm den neuen Commander vor. Sofort übergibt Odo denn Gefangenen an einen seiner Helfer und geht auf Sisko zu. Er weist ihn darauf hin, dass Waffen auf dem Promenadendeck nicht gestattet sind. In diesem Moment kommt Quark hinzu. Er erkundigt sich, was mit Nog los ist. Odo berichtet, dass der Junge in Schwierigkeiten ist. Daraufhin stellt sich Quark bei Sisko vor und berichtet, dass er das Glückspielestablishment führte. Er fährt fort und sagt, dass der Junge der Sohn seines Bruders ist. Da sie am nächsten Tag abreisen wollen, bittet er Sisko, den Jungen gehen zu lassen. Doch der meint, dass das unmöglich sei. Er weist Odo an, Nog in die Arrestzelle zu stecken. Daraufhin geht auch Quark. Kira vermutet, dass Quark die Beiden selbst losschickte und wundert sich, was Sisko damit erreichen will. Doch der erklärt ihr, dass die Ferengi traditionell um die Strafe feilschen. Er wird Nog gehenlassen, doch dafür muss Quark eine Gegenleistung erbringen. Nun unterbricht O'Brien die Beiden. Er berichtet, dass sich die Enterprise wieder gemeldet hat und Captain Picard seinen Besuch erwartet. Daraufhin verabschiedet sich Sisko vorerst von Kira und geht. Die Frau schaut hinter ihm her, ohne zu wissen, wie sie ihn einschätzen soll. In der Aussichtslounge erwartet Picard Commander Sisko. Er begrüßt ihn, freundlich, doch Sisko ist alles andere als erfreut. Der Captain erkundigt sich, ob sie sich kennen und Sisko antwortet, dass er auf der Saratoga bei Wolf 359 war. Picard ist sichtlich betroffen, doch er geht nicht darauf ein. thumb|Sisko spricht mit Picard Er kommt zurück zur Tagesordnung und erkundigt sich, ob Sisko über die Umstände des Rückzugs der Cardassianer von Bajor bescheid weiß. Dem ist bekannt, dass die Cardassianer Bajor in den letzten 50 Jahren seiner Ressourcen beraubten und verließen ihn dann. Der Captain ergänzt, dass die Bajoraner sich kaum noch selbst versorgen können. Dann geht er auf die eigentliche Aufgabe auf Bajor ein. Er berichtet, dass er die Bajoraner sehr gut kennt und ein Befürworter deren Beitritts zur Föderation ist. Allerdings wird die Aufgabe nicht einfach. Die Regierung und die einzelnen Gruppen auf dem Planeten sind sich nicht einig. Derzeit sind sie noch nicht für einen Beitritt bereit, doch Siskos Aufgabe ist es, die Bajoraner darauf vorzubereiten, ohne die Oberste Direktive zu verletzen. Sisko ist nicht überzeugt. Deshalb geht Picard auf dessen Bedenken gegen ihn ein, ihm den Auftrag zu übergeben. Er dachte allerdings, dass Sisko sicher gerne ein Kommando übernehmen, nach den drei Jahren Utopia Planitia. Der Commander lässt Picard den Grund seines Ärgers spüren und sagt, dass sein Sohn ohne Mutter aufwachsen muss. Er ist sich nicht sicher, ob Deep Space 9 die ideale Umgebung für ihn ist. Picard erinnert ihn daran, dass man in der Sternenflotte nicht immer den idealen Platz zum Arbeiten findet. Das weiß auch Sisko und er erwägt, in den Zivildienst auf der Erde zurückzukehren. Picard will daraufhin prüfen, ob nicht ein Anderer die Aufgaben übernehmen sollte. Doch bis es so weit ist, will Sisko seine Aufgabe auf der Station erfüllen. Der Captain lässt ihn wegtreten und Sisko verlässt das Schiff. thumb|Sisko macht Quark zum Gemeinschaftsführer Später unterhalten sich Sisko und Odo mit Quark im Sicherheitsbüro. Der Commander will den Ferengi nicht abreisen lassen. Doch der will nicht darauf eingehen. Er und auch Odo möchten wissen, weshalb er da bleiben soll. Sisko erwidert, dass alle auf die Geschäfte auf dem Promenadendeck angewiesen sind. Deshalb müssen Leute wie er bleiben, um das Promenadendeck am Leben zu halten. Quark soll der Erste sein, der den Schritt wagt und bleibt. Dann schlägt Sisko vor, dass er der Gemeinschaftsführer wird. Sofort fängt Quark an zu lachen. Doch Odo hält dies gar nicht für all zu abwegig. Allerdings ist der Ferengi gar nicht einverstanden, sieht er sich doch außer Stande, seine Bar nach den Gesetzen der Sternenflotte zu führen. Darin sieht Sisko jedoch kein Problem, da dies eine bajoranische Raumstation ist und die Sternenflotte nur zur Verwaltung da ist. So lange ehrlich gespielt wird, bekommt er keine Probleme. Aber Quark will lieber gehen, da ihm die Regierung auf Bajor zu provisorisch ist. Sollte sie stürzen, würde man ihn als erstes an die Wand stellen und erschießen. Sisko gibt zu, dass dieses Risiko besteht, allerdings sollte er auch an Nog denken. Der könnte die besten Jahre seines Lebens im Gefängnis auf Bajor verbringen, anstatt bei seiner Familie, wie es sich gehört. Die Entscheidung darüber liegt bei Quark. Dann verlässt Sisko das Büro und Odo drückt gegenüber Quark seine Sympatie für den neuen Commander aus. Der Ferengi bleibt verstört zurück. Akt III: Drehkörperbegegnung Zu der Zeit ist Kira dabei, auf dem Promenadendeck selbst Hand anzulegen. Sie holt Gegenstände aus Geschäften und wirft sie in einen Behälter. Sisko kommt dazu, nachdem er das Sicherheitsbüro verlassen hat. Er spricht die Frau an und sie meint, dass alle damit beschäftigt sind, die Primärsysteme in Gang zu bekommen. Dann kommt eine weitere Spitze gegen die Sternenflotte, indem Sie annimmt, dass man sich als Offizier der Sternenflotte die Hände sicher nicht schmutzig macht. Um sie zu überzeugen, hebt er einen Gegenstand auf und schmeißt ihn in den Behälter. Danach zeigt er Kira seine Hände. thumb|Kira und Sisko unterhalten sich über Kai Opaka Dann berichtet Kira, dass sie im Flüchtlingslager lernt, das zu tun, was getan werden musste. Sisko hilft ihr unterdessen weiter, Dinge in den Behälter zu räumen. Er berichtet, dass er mit Quark sprach und der meint, dass die Regierung stürzen wird. Daraufhin antwortet die Frau, dass Quark in diesem Fall wohl richtig liegt. Sie ist sich sicher, dass die Regierung in einer Woche weg ist und die Sternenflotte mit ihr und für Bajor sagt sie einen Bürgerkrieg voraus. Ihrer Meinung nach kann nur Kai Opaka dies verhindern. Dann weist sie Sisko darauf hin, dass die Religion das Einzige ist, was Bajor noch zusammenhält. Auf Opakas Rat würden alle hören, allerdings empfängt sie kaum Besucher. In diesem Moment kommt der Mönch zu den Beiden. Er weist Sisko darauf hin, dass es Zeit wird. Ohne Fragen zu stellen, folgt Sisko dem Mann. Kira schaut den Beiden erstaunt nach. Der Commander begibt sich nach Bajor. Dort kommt er in ein altes Gebäute. In der Mitte des Raumes ist ein kleiner Teich. Bajoranische geistliche laufen herum. Dann kommt eine Frau durch die Tür und läuft auf Sisko zu. Es ist die Kai. Sie bittet den Mann um Entschuldigung, für die Umstände des Besuches. Dann berichtet sie ihm, dass den Bajoranern seine Ankunft schon signalisiert wurde. Sofort greift die Frau an Siskos Ohr. thumb|right|Kai Opaka erforscht Siskos Pagh Sie erkundigt sich, ob er schon einmal sein Pagh erforscht hat. Sisko versteht nicht und Opaka erklärt, dass Bajoraner Mut aus ihrem Seelenleben schöpfen. Ihr Pagh, so die Frau, wird von den Propheten immer wieder ergänzt. Dann fordert sie ihn auf zu atmen. Sisko wird das ganze unangenehm und er will lieber reden, doch Opaka fühlt sein Pagh. Nach kurzer Zeit schaut sie Sisko an und meint, dass es ironisch ist. Eine Person, die es nicht wünscht, wird der Abgesandte. Dann fordert sie Sisko auf, ihr zu folgen. Die Beiden gehen zum Teich und durch drücken einer Vorrichtung verschwindet das Wasser und eine Treppe wird sichtbar. Der Commander folgt der Bajoranerin nach unten. Nachdem die Beiden unten sind, erscheint das Wasser wieder. Nun kommen sie in einen Raum aus rauen Steinen mit vielen Kerzen. Opaka berichtet, dass sich Bajor in großer Gefahr befindet. Vor allem das Seelenleben ist gefährdet. Allerdings versteht Sisko nicht, was er dabei tun kann. Er fühlt sich machtlos. Doch die Kai weist ihn daraufhin, dass er in sich selbst nach der Antwort schauen muss. Die Beiden gehen weiter zu einem Kasten. Die Kai öffnet ihn und Sisko will wissen, was das ist. Sie antwortet, dass es sich dabei um die Träne der Propheten handelt. Dann wendet sich die Frau ab und geht. Sisko schaut sich das Objekt an. Plötzlich erfasst ihn ein helles Licht. Auf einmal steht Sisko nicht mehr in der dunklen Höhle, sondern im Freien am Gilgo-Strand. Er ist verwirrt. In seinen Händen hält er Limonade. Plötzlich spürt er den heißen Sand unter seinen Füßen. Schnell rennt er auf ein nahegelegenes Handtuch, auf dem schon eine Frau liegt. Er wirft dabei etwas Sand auf, das genau auf die Frau fällt. Die Frau beschwert sich natürlich und Sisko entschuldigt sich. thumb|Benjamin trifft Jennifer während der Drehkörperbegegnung Er schaut sich die Frau genauer an und erkennt sie. Es ist Jennifer. Die wundert sich, woher er sie kennt und fragt, ob er auf Georges Party am Tag zuvor war. Sisko überlegt. Dann schaut er sich um und meint, dass er schon einmal hier war, als sie sich kennenlernten. Jennifer kann das nicht glauben. Er erinnert sich an ein Tablett mit drei Limonaden, genau so wie er es jetzt trägt. Dann erinnert er sich, dass der Sand unter seinen Füßen brannte und er auf ein Handtuch sprang. Nun begreift er, dass er noch einmal ihre erste Begegnung ist. Er findet es unglaublich, doch die Frau versteht nicht. Sisko bietet ihr eine Limonade an. Doch Jennifer sagt, sie würde niemals eine Limonade von einem Fremden am Strand annehmen. Dann steht sie auf und geht. Benjamin folgt ihr. Er erzählt ihr, dass sie sich noch nie begegneten und George ihm ihren Namen verriet. Nun erkundigt sich Jennifer nach seinem Namen und er teilt ihn ihr mit. Dann berichtet er, dass er gerade die Sternenflottenakademie absolviert hatte und nun auf seinen Posten wartet. Daraufhin teilt ihm Jennifer mit, dass ihre Mutter sie vor jungen Offizieren warnte. Doch Benjamin weiß, dass ihre Mutter ihn eines Tages sehr verehren wird. Jennifer bewundert sein Selbstvertrauen und Benjamin erwidert, dass man seine zukünftige Ehefrau nicht jeden Tag trifft. Der Spruch gefällt Jennifer gar nicht und sie fragt, ob er so etwas zu vielen Frauen sagt, doch Sisko verspricht, dies noch nie getan zu haben und nie wieder zu tun. Dann bietet er ihr an, am Abend für sie zu kochen. Er berichtet, dass sein Vater ein Meisterkoch ist und er will ihr seinen Aubergineneintopf zubereiten. Zwar glaubt Jennifer, dass sie es bereuen wird, aber sie sagt für den Abend zu. thumb|Opaka überreicht Sisko den Drehkörper Plötzlich erscheint der Drehkörper und Sisko ist zurück in der Höhle. Die Kai schließt die Kiste und berichtet Sisko, dass neun Drehkörper wie der, den er eben sah, in den letzten 10.000 Jahren am Himmel erschienen. Sie teilt ihm mit, dass die anderen Drehkörper von den Cardassianern mitgenommen wurden. Seine Aufgabe ist es den Himmelstempel zu finden, bevor es den Cardassianern gelingt. Sisko versteht nicht und Opaka erklärt es ihm. Die Propheten haben den Bajoranern die neuen Drehkörper geschickt, um sie zu unterrichten. Dies prägte die bajoranische Religion. Nun befürchtet die Kai, dass die Bajoraner alles daran setzen werden, um die Kräfte der Drehkörper zu enträtseln um das Geheimnis des Tempels zu lüften. Sollte ihnen dies gelingen, so besteht die Gefahr, dass sie ihn zerstören. Das verwirrt Sisko. Er fragt, wie sie darauf kommt, dass er den Himmelstempel finden würde. Daraufhin gibt die Frau ihm den Drehkörper. Sie weiß, dass sie die Bajoraner nur zusammenführen kann, wenn die Propheten gewarnt wurden. Die Kai ist sich sicher, dass Sisko den Himmelstempel finden wird und zwar für sich selbst. Er unternimmt nur die Reise, die immer für ihn vorgesehen war. Akt IV: Alter Mann thumb|Sisko besucht das wiedereröffnete Quark's Zurück auf Deep Space 9 geht Sisko in sein Quartier. Dort schaut er seinem Sohn beim Schlafen zu. Als dieser aufwacht, teilt ihm sein Vater mit, dass er Jennifer sehr ähnlich sieht. Dann legt sich Jake wieder um und schläft weiter. Unterdessen meldet sich Kira bei Sisko. Sie berichtet, dass auf dem Promenadendeck etwas passiert, was er besser ansehen sollte. Der Commander verspricht, sofort zu kommen. Als Sisko auf das Promenadendeck kommt, herrscht dort rebe Betriebsamkeit. Aus dem Quark's kommen laute Personen und viele fröhliche Stimmen sind zu hören. Sofort schaut sich der Commander das Treiben an. Es herrscht rege Betriebsamkeit in der Bar. Leute musizieren und andere spielen Dabo. Sisko setzt sich an die Theke und Quark erkundigt sich, was er möchte. Daraufhin erkundigt sich der Commander nach bajoranischem Bier und der Barkeeper erwidert, dass die Bajoeraner zwar ein geistliches Volk sind, allerdings nichts vom Bierbrauen verstehen. Unverrichteter Dinge zieht Quark ab. Sisko und Kira empfangen Dax und Dr. Bashir auf der Station. Die Bajoranerin bietet sich an, den Beiden die Station zu zeigen, doch der Commander hat andere Pläne mit Dax. Allerdings schlägt er Kira vor, den Doktor zu begleiten. Doch bevor die Gruppe sich trennt, fragt Bashir, ob Jadzia mit ihm zu Abend essen möchte. Sie sagt zu. thumb|Herausforderung in der Wildnis Dann gehen Sisko und die junge Frau. Sisko meint, der Doktor wäre zu jung für sie. Doch die Jadzia entgegnet, dass sie 28 und er 27 ist, was Sisko als Anspielung auf ihren Trill-Symbiont mit 328 berichtigt. Dax berichtet, dass sie Bashir von ihrem Symbionten erzählte und dieser es faszinierend findet, da er nie zuvor eine symbiotische Spezies traf. Sisko wundert sich daraufhin, ob der Doktor genauso begeistert währe, wenn Dax no so wie bei ihrem letzten Treffen aussähe. Sisko selbst muss sich auch erst daran gewöhnen. Doch Jadzia meint, dass sie immer noch der selbe Dax ist. Unterdessen bringt Kira Bashir in die Krankenstation. Diese wurde offensichtlich von Plünderern aufgesucht. Doch das macht dem Doktor gar nichts. Er ist begeistert von seinem neuen Posten, konnte er sich seinen Arbeitsbereich selbst aussuchen. Er wollte weder einen gemütlichen Job, noch ein Forschungsstipendium. Ihm schwebte genau dieser Platz vor, die entlegenste Region der Galaxie. Auf Deep Space 9, so der Doktor, gibt es noch Abenteuer und es werden Helden geboren. Er wollte genau hier hin in die Wildnis. Kira macht ihn darauf aufmerksam, dass diese Wildnis ihre Heimat ist und dass es dank der Cardassianer viele Verletzte gibt. Dann fordert sie Bahir auf, den Eingeborenen doch freundlicherweise die Medizin der Föderation zu bringen. Dann verlässt sie die Krankenstation und der Doktor schaut ihr beschämt hinterher. Im Wissenschaftslabor unterrichtet Sisko Dax von den Drehkörpern und gibt ihr die Aufgabe, den Drehkörper, den Sisko mitnehmen durfte zu untersuchen. Er weiß, dass sie gegenüber den Cardassianern einen Vorteil haben, da die Bajoraner die Drehkörper schon seit 10.000 Jahren studieren. Um auf deren Wissen zugreifen zu können, so Sisko, hat er die Computer von Deep Space 9 mit den Datenbanken der Bajoraner verbunden. Dax ist sich sicher, dass das helfen wird. thumb|right|Dax' Vision ihrer Trill-Vereinigung Doch Sisko weist Dax darauf hin, dass die anderen acht Drehkörper sicher von den Cardassianern in einem Labor untersucht werden. Dann will er die Frau ihrer Arbeit überlassen, doch bevor sie geht, teilt sie Sisko mit, dass sie froh ist, dass er diese Mission annahm. Auch Sisko ist froh Dax wiederzusehen. Er verlässt den Raum. Nun widmet sich Dax dem Drehkörper. Sie lässt den Computer eine Datenbank für alle Hinweise auf die Drehkörper und unerklärlichen Vorfälle im bajoranischen Raum der letzten 10.000 Jahre anlegen. Der Computer meldet, dass die Ausführung zwei Stunden dauern wird. Dann schaut Dax auf den Drehkörper. Sie berührt den Kasten und dann hat auch sie ein Drehkörperbegegnung. Sie sieht einen Raum mit vielen Personen. Curzon Dax und sie liegen auf einer geteilten Liege. Zwischen Ihnen befindet sich eine Lichtleiste als Abtrennung. Jadzia nennt seinen Namen. Der Mann schaut zu ihr hinüber und lächelt. Dann wird ihm der Symbiont entfernt. Er spürt, wie die Verbindung getrennt wird und schließt seine Augen. Sofort setzt man ihr den Symbionten ein und sie beginnt die neue Verbindung zu spüren. Damit endet die Begegnung. Dax ist von der Erfahrung überwältigt. [[Datei:OBriens_Abschied_von_der_Enterprise.jpg|thumb|O'Brien verabschiedet sich von der Enterprise]] Auf der Enterprise kommt O'Brien aus dem Turbolift auf die Brücke. Zuerst will er in den Bereitschaftsraum von Captain Picard, doch dann überlegt er es sich anders. Er schaut sich um. Eine der Offiziere kommt zu ihm und berichtet, dass der Captain in seinem Raum ist. Sie fragt, ob sie Picard holen soll, doch O'Brien winkt ab. Er schaut sich ein letztes Mal die Brücke an und geht dann. Als Miles zu Transporterraum 3 kommt, bittet er Maggie Hubbell, die den Transporter bedient, ihn auf die OPS zu beamen. Die Frau bestätigt die Anfrage und der Chief stellt sich auf die Transporterplattform. In diesem Moment kommt Captain Picard in den Raum. Er meint, dass er O'Brien wohl gerade verpasst hatte und der erwidert, dass der Picard nicht stören wollte. Der Captain schickt den Fähnrich aus dem Raum und merkt dann an, dass dies der Lieblingstransporterraum des Chiefs ist. Der bestätigt dies. Daraufhin teilt der Captain mit, dass er am Tag zuvor versuchte, den Chief in dem Raum zu erreichen, ohne daran zu denken, dass er die Enterprise verlassen hat. Er meint, dass nun etwas fehlen wird. Dann verabschieden sich die Beiden und Captain Picard beamt den Chief auf Deep Space 9. Etwas wehmütig blickt Captain Picard auf die nun leere Plattform. Dann verlässt er den Raum. Sogleich macht sich die Enterprise auf den Weg in das Lapolis-System. thumb|Erste Besucher auf Deep Space 9 Kaum ist die Enterprise weg, taucht ein Schiff der Cardassianer auf. Sofort erreicht die Station eine Nachricht von Gul Dukat. Kira berichtet, dass er der cardassianische Präfekt auf Bajor war und der Chief berichtet, dass er darum bittet, an Board der Station zu kommen, um die Offiziere zu begrüßen. Sisko lässt dem Cardassianer ausrichten, dass er sich auf die Begegnung freut. Sisko empfängt den Mann in seinem Büro. Der berichtet, dass dies zwei Wochen zuvor noch sein Büro war und dass er es deshalb nicht gewohnt ist, auf der anderen Seite des Schreibtisches zu stehen. Zudem teilt Dukat mit, dass er das Büro vermisst. Daraufhin bietet im Sisko an, zu kommen, wenn immer er will. Der Gul findet dies nett und teilt dem Commander mit, dass man der Sternenflotte in der derzeitigen Situation nur behilflich sein will, da die Station weit von der Flotte der Föderation entfernt ist. Somit ist Sisko alleine auf dem abgelegenen Außenposten, ohne ausreichende Verteidigungssysteme. Dann gibt Dukat an, dass die cardassianischen Nachbarn für alle Probleme eine Lösung haben. Nachdem sich Sisko dies genau angehört hat, lehnt er die Hilfe ab und meint, dass man auch ohne dies auskommt. Dann will Dukat wissen, was Sisko von Opaka hält. Er berichtet, dass er auf Bajor mit ihr sprach und einen Drehkörper mitbrachte. Dukat gibt an, dass er davon ausging, dass sich alle im Besitz der Cardassianer befanden. Er schlägt einen Austausch von Informationen vor. Allerdings gibt der Commander an, dass er keine Ahnung von ihrgendeinem Drehkörper hat. thumb|Position des Himmelstempels Dukat glaubt ihm nicht und will in der Nähe bleiben. Er fragt, ob seine Leute auf das Promenadendeck dürefen. Widerwillig erlaubt Sisko dies. Dann verlässt der Cardassianer das Büro. Inzwischen hat Dax erste Ergebnisse. Sie fragt Sisko, was er über den Denorios-Gürtel weiß. Der erwidert, dass es sich dabei um ein ständig geladenen Plasmafeld handelt und sich niemand dort hin begibt. Dann berichtet Dax, dass Kai Taluno im 22. Jahrhundert mehrere Tage mit einem Schiff im Denorios-Gürtel gefangen war. Er behauptete, dass er eine Vision hatte. Taluno sah angeblich, wie der Himmel sich öffnete und fast sein Schiff verschlang. Sisko will sich wegen einer solchen Aussage nicht in Gefahr bringen. Doch Dax hat mehr. Sie berichtet weiter, dass mindestens fünf der Drehkörper eben im Denorios-Gürtel gefunden wurden. Zudem wurden im Laufe der Jahre mehrere Berichte über Neutrinostörungen in dem Gebiet aufgezeichnet. Deshalb empfiehlt sie, einen Blick auf den Himmelstempel zu werfen. Sisko ist damit einverstanden, weiß allerdings nicht, was er mit den Cardassianern machen soll. :Fortsetzung folgt… Hintergrundinformationen * Die erste Staffel von DS9 läuft parallel zur sechsten Staffel von TNG, die Ereignisse des Pilotfilms geschehen kurz nach der Doppelfolge (Sternzeit: 46357.4) und (Sternzeit: 46360.8). * Diese Folge zeigt Ereignisse aus der Schlacht von Wolf 359 . * John Noah Hertzler tritt in dieser Folge als ein vulkanischer Captain auf. Er wird später regelmäßig General Martok (als J.G. Hertzler) spielen * Die Episode ist die einzige, in der das Wurmloch nicht im Vorspann zu sehen ist, denn es war zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht entdeckt. Interessanterweise ist das Wurmloch aber dennoch zu hören. * Die Szene in der Chief O'Brien sich von der Enterprise und Captain Picard verabschiedet, wird in TV-Ausstrahlungen meist geschnitten und ist nur in der DVD-Version zu sehen. * Zwischen dem Gespräch mit Picard und dem Gespräch mit Odo und Quark wechselt die Uniform von Sisko von der zu der -Variante * O'Brien hat bei der ersten Begegnung mit Sisko eine neue Uniform an. Als der sich jedoch von Captain Picard verabschiedet, trägt er die alte -Uniform. Dialogzitate Links und Verweise Darsteller Verweise cs:Emissary en:Emissary (episode) es:Emissary fr:Emissary ja:DS9:聖なる神殿の謎 nl:Emissary (aflevering) pl:Emissary pt-br:Caretaker (episódio) Abgesandte, Teil I, Der